It is known from the literature, that 5-diazo-imidazole-4-carboxamide (J. Org. Chem. 26 1961), 5-diazo-1H-1, 2, 3-triazolyl-4-carboxamide (J. Med. Chem. 9, 733; 1966) and 3-diazo-pyrazol-4-carboxamide and its tautomeric forms react with dialkylamines to form 1,3-disubstituted triazenes.